


Thaw

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of sex and love. Geez, yeah. That just about sums it up, actually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

It was half-past two in the morning, and like any normal human being Duo was sprawled spread-eagle along the old mattress in the corner. Heero had just returned from the library, flicking brisk droplets from his umbrella before opening it back up to dry properly and tossing aside his bag. The rain had started two days ago, alternating between torrents and speckles of mist that clung to his skin like a fresh coat of sweat. The weather in the colonies was never so sporadic, so life, actual life on earth definitely took some getting used to. 

Despite the shrill of the wind whistling through cracks in the window frame, and the icy drops assaulting the window like a shower of bullets, the sound that attracted Heero the most was that of Duo’s snoring. Those snores were nearly drowned by the noises that surrounded them, yet stood out in their calm nature. He seemed so completely oblivious to the storm, content beneath layers of blankets and clothes. Upon closer inspection Heero noticed that Duo had borrowed one of his sweat shirts again and wearing it to bed, but thought nothing of it. Most of Duo’s clothes were tossed in a damp and unkempt pile in the corner. Tomorrow was laundry day for him. At least that’s what Heero decided. 

With as little noise as possible Heero managed to pull off his socks and shoes, both sopping wet, along with his wind breaker that his umbrella did little for. It was a miracle that it wasn’t blown inside out and reduced to shambles in this weather. That had happened to Duo’s umbrella yesterday, and the braided man was still ranting about it. Rain didn’t always agree with his roommate. 

Heero removed the rest of his clothes and rummaged around for at least one clean towel. His skin was like ice, the likes of which most easily fixed by a long, hot shower. His muscles were sore from over-exertion at the gym, too. In these times of peace he was already starting to get soft, or maybe he was always in pain and just forgot how to ignore it. 

In any case, Heero made his way into the bathroom, wasting no time in setting up the hot water. It took a couple of seconds to kick in, but once it had he dived in head first. The heated water embraced his scalp and rushed down his back, clouds of steam billowing onto his weary face. He had no clue if he’d be able to get to sleep that night. The soldier in him could take up to five sleepless nights before relenting, but the human in him, becoming ever more dominant as the years flew by, was already protesting. He could have stayed at the library longer, but he was shooed off by Quatre. Of course the only library he could access (legally) at this time of night was the one in Quatre’s summer mansion. 

It was a great place to study. Given its expanse of primary sources and few patrons, Heero’s research was top notch. His professor was often floored with the amount of time and effort Heero put into his work. It was really too bad Heero had no real direction in life. No real goals. He attended classes part time at the local university to keep himself occupied, more or less. The future was not a concept that came easily to Heero, because for the longest time he was so dedicated to the present, and so set on dying with honor, that he put no thought into his future. 

Then Duo called out of the blue one day, asking Heero what he was up to. Heero had no answer. His only destination was forward, yet there was nothing feasible on the horizon. All he knew was the sound of his footsteps, leading him to a blank realm. 

Two weeks later Duo was on earth, leased an apartment near the shore of Nova Scotia, and invited Heero to come stay. They roomed together for almost two years.

It was strange to Heero at first. Duo was doing well for himself in the colonies, partnered with Hilde in the fields of ship repair and pilot training. He made good friends and good money. A testament to his fortune was in that he had lived on nothing but odd jobs since his arrival, and he managed half the rent, bills, and living expenses with ease. He was also in no rush to move on, despite not being a fan of the chilly weather. He also wasn’t a fan of the university, which he only attended because Heero did. Academics weren’t his strong point, mostly in that they couldn’t hold his attention the way hands on things could, though any school of technology would have him bored to tears given the skills he had long since acquired. His knowledge was years ahead of everyone’s, including that of the professors. 

That’s what happened to young guerrillas. Their capacity to learn was pushed to limit. They were trained physically, emotionally, mentally, and even academically, so that when they infiltrated schools their performance would not be questioned by teachers. Also, with academic training came the ability to focus, something a soldier would die without. 

It was good that they attended the university. It exercised their sense of focus. It also paved a path toward something, though Heero couldn’t quite put his finger on what that something was just yet. Just... something. 

“That you, Heero?” said Duo, tapping the door with two knuckles. Heero hadn’t expected, well, rather he hoped that his partner wouldn’t wake up. Sometimes Heero liked to watch Duo sleep, intrigued by how relaxed and free that he looked. Sleep was once not a comfort Heero had afforded himself beyond what was absolutely necessary. Sure, it was necessary in growth and in general health, but for the most part it was unsettling. It was the most vulnerable state he could put himself in. Duo must have felt the same way, because he was a very light sleeper; however, he had enough faith in Heero to stay asleep throughout most nights and even to nap in Heero’s presence, undaunted. It was something he had grown used to, yet it was hard to shake this feeling of trust in him that Duo had developed.

Stranger still, Heero requited that trust with his all. It was hard to explain how he could acquire such a feeling. Then again, Duo was not the only one. Heero trusted Trowa and Quatre, as they had been nothing but true to him. Wufei was a bit of a wild card, but as long as they were of equal strength he would never be a threat, therefore not an enemy. Then there was Relena, to whom he had entrusted the world. Perhaps there was no trust that exceeded that. 

“Yo, you dead in there, or sooome-” said Duo, cutting himself off with a deep yawn. “-thing.”

“I hear you. Hold on.” 

Heero turned the water off, paying no mind to the fact that he hadn’t washed himself. There was no need really, for he mostly sought the heat of the water. He stepped out of the shower and started toweling off his hair. As he did so he reveled in the heat of his reddened skin, hoping that would lock it into his body through the duration of the evening. Well, that was the original plan anyway. Now that Duo was awake he could start making new plans, granted Duo didn’t just plan to plop back down into dreamland. 

On the towel rack hung Duo’s robe, and since Duo was firmly wrapped in one of Heero’s sweat shirts, sleeping in it no less, Heero thought it only fair to claim that lone article of clothing. 

“Huh?” said Duo, blinking twice at Heero, then jabbing a finger into his chest. “Hey, that’s my robe.” 

“And that,” said Heero, jabbing back. “-is my sweat shirt.” 

“It is? Well, that doesn’t really matter, does it?” 

Heero said nothing, walking from the bathroom and into the main room. The apartment that they shared was small, set up almost like a hotel room. Their beds were in the main room, with a kitchenette to one side, and a bathroom to the other. There were two closets, too. Duo may have had a decent amount of money, but that didn’t mean he needed a family place. Just a place he could be cozy and warm. 

There was draft in the room, though, and it needed to be fixed. Duo was at least able to fix the heater some time ago, but the whistling from the window was unsettling. Of course one such as Duo, who had once called himself the God of Death, probably enjoyed this sort of thing. Heero heard of places not too far from this one being haunted, which sounded like a load of crap, but he supposed it made things more interesting. If anything haunted him, though, it was nature, and how very unforgiving and unrelenting it could be. It was like a war that could not be won. People had no way of standing up to nature.

Heero noticed that his desk lamp had been turned on. He also noticed two steaming mugs with tea steeping inside. Had Duo been awake since the moment he walked in? Something about his snores felt off, because the noise coming from outside was incredible. There was also a subtle flash of lightning that lit the clouds. It seemed strange to see such a thing this time of year, and he was glad he had been called from his shower when he was. It was generally wise to avoid water while lightning was near, so he had heard. So this was summer’s farewell, was it? 

Two arms were thrown around his shoulders as he observed the storm, and his lips curled into a soft smile. Duo liked to hold him, and Heero had come to like the sensation. He could feel more and more warmth pooling into his body, and the presence of another was a welcoming feeling. Feeling welcome always felt new to Heero. It wasn’t something he had felt in most of his existence. If he wasn’t a tool then he was a nuisance. Somehow he was neither around Duo. He was a comrade, a friend, and somewhere along the line he had become a lover.

Heero took the mugs of tea on the table into his hands and gave one to Duo. The other boy released his hold and took the mug, not seeming all that interested in it. Still, it was a shame to let anything go to waste. Heero swallowed the warm liquid in four large gulps, not aware of how thirsty he was until the mug reached his lips. It was just warm enough to fire up his insides. 

“That was quick,” said Duo, sipping his own and wincing. “Geez, it’s still hot! What’s your mouth made of anyway?” 

“Flesh,” said Heero, walking toward his bed. He considered grabbing a book, or going over his research materials once more. Sleep wasn’t going to come to him so easily, not with that rain jarring him. The noise would only distract him.

Not only that, but Duo crawled onto his bed with him, having abandoned his mug of tea somewhere. He also seemed to be in no mood to talk, because the very next moment his lips were on Heero’s. By now Heero’s skin started to prickle with sweat, and he was not at all opposed to the way his robe was sliding down his shoulders. He took the sides of Duo’s face into his hands and deepened the kiss, his tongue slowly tracing circles around Duo’s. He slid one hand down toward the zipper of his sweatshirt, and Duo tugged his robe’s tie loose, rendering Heero completely naked in a matter of seconds. Nevertheless, Heero was able to maneuver himself over his braided partner, sliding the sweatshirt free from his shoulders while maintaining their kiss. 

Heero was on fire this evening. He normally wasn’t one to waste time with foreplay, but he had taken to breathing into and biting the fabric of Duo’s undershirt, which made him squirm. He could feel one of his nipples harden beneath Heero’s teeth. Duo threaded his fingers through the other man’s damp locks, almost black from the moisture. Had he a chance to wash his hair the smell of soap and spice might have filled the air. Perhaps when the storm subsided they would take this to the bath. Duo could only hope, though Heero seemed to have plans of his own.

Duo almost yelped when Heero yanked down his pants, shocked by sheer the eagerness. Then a hot pair of lips encased that hardening length of his and he hissed. Heero normally didn’t do this. He found such a thing to be unsanitary when he bothered to think about it, but when he let Duo did it to him it felt absolutely amazing. Duo filled him with a lot of warmth, so it was only appropriate to return the favor. He licked and sucked that girth like it was ambrosia, relenting only when Duo croaked “I’m close.” He backed off, giving the reddened cock one blow and tug before it released, some of its contents clipping Heero across the cheek. 

He wiped it away with Duo’s robe and tossed it aside.

“Hey!” said Duo, trying to catch his breath.

“It’s your robe, right?” said Heero, reaching toward his nightstand. Within laid a tube of lube. Heero was good and ready to complete the evening, and Duo spread his legs farther apart, also eager for completion. Heero enjoyed these moments. Words weren’t necessary. Thoughts weren’t necessary. All that mattered was him being as close to Duo as possible, doing whatever he could to show what he felt.

He rubbed the cold lube upon his cock, and slid two slick fingers into Duo to get him ready. He was fairly meticulous about this part, getting Duo stretched just the right way for the maximum amount of pleasure. When he was the one in the bottom position Duo would just thrust into Heero as hard as he could after preparing his cock, getting lost in the rough ride. That was also fun, though it usually ended too fast. Heero liked to take his time during fucking, reveling in the heat that would explode through his veins, and the way Duo would pant and return Heero’s moments with fervor. Heero bent down and kissed him once more for good measure. 

Then he slid into Duo, and the ice he felt in the air dissolved into radiant warmth that hugged his bones and made him sweat. This was so good. Duo felt so incredible. It was almost like their bodies were built just to fit together, though that was a mere coincidence. He ran his tongue and teeth along the tender skin of Duo’s collar bone, pulling his cock up and pushing it back down every so often until the ride was smooth. Then Duo shoved him onto his back and really started to ride him, making good use of his flexibility and grinning down at Heero’s surprised look. He pulled off his shirt, rendering him just as naked as Heero, and even undid his braid so that his hair could clothe his back in the absence of his shirt. 

Heero sat up at the edge of the bed, Duo still bouncing up and down upon his cock while grinding his own hardening one against Heero’s stomach. Heero was so close, and now Duo had taken the liberty of biting and sucking upon his collar bone. They would have matching bruises in the morning, though that was just something they tended to do. 

When Heero came he could feel it resonate in waves throughout his entire body, from his toes to his nose. Duo was still hot beneath him, and the heat clung to him like a second skin until the long-haired boy stepped down from his lap. 

“You in the mood for a bath this time?” said Duo, though that didn’t really require an answer. He had every intention of running the hot water and soaking for perhaps the duration of the night. It occurred to Heero that the storm outside had once again subsided into a quiet drizzle, so after a long bath could come a long sleep. Heero, knowing damn well that sleep would elude him until then, complied. 

END


End file.
